


A Bad Day for England(s)

by Annoyingwholockian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, England selfcest, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Nyotalia, Nyotalia x hetalia, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annoyingwholockian/pseuds/Annoyingwholockian
Summary: Arthur and Alice wished for a normal confrence for once.AU where the nyotalia counterparts are their friend/partner. And hold separate meetings, usually in the same country. Human names are mostly used.





	A Bad Day for England(s)

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in super short time so this is super crappy. I was kinda disappointed that nyotalia england x england hasn't been written yet.

Arthur walks trough an empty hallway. He knew he's early for the conference, as always. He'd rather come early than make everyone waiting. After all, it keeps the gentleman attitude of his.

He was quite shocked to see Ludwig has stand in front the conference room door. He's usually the first one to arrive, bu the German's presence isn't shocking knowing his time disciplices.

"Arthur, early as always" he greeted. "I've just arrived here as well" he continued, opening the door to the hall. Only to see the Italians are running around the room with the older chasing his younger brother with a chair above his head. 

“STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW!!” The German ordered. “germany~~” said Feliciano, clinging to Ludwig for protection. “fuck off you bastard!” Lovino threaten Ludwig with the chair he's still holding.  
“can you at least put the chair down, please?” Arthur speak up. The chair was putted down with a pair of sinister eyes eyeing him and a loud annoyed sigh a bit after. Arthur let out a relieved sigh. At least it's safer now. But knowing the conference hasn't started yet, he knew today's going to be a long day.  
\-------

Alice's footsteps echoed as she walks trough the empty hallway. She's not surprised by the fact that there's no one when she opened the conference room door.  
“you're early” said Chiara, as she and Felicia walks inside.  
“as the host, you're late” she replied. “you're the one who should've come earlier”  
“don't tell me what to do asshole!”  
“i see that she got a point” Monika walks herself inside. Greeted by the other Italian warmly. “shut up you bastard!”  
Alice can only hope this's the only horrible thing happen today.  
“aaaahh~~ angleterre you're here~~~” a hand landed on her shoulder. This is surprisingly early for that french woman to come.  
By this, she knew today will be a long day.  
\--------

The only thing that made the day a little better is lunch. As expected, the Italians cooked very well. But that doesn't mean it's all good. It will be perfect if the American that sit next to him didn't eat loudly and talks while he eats. Well, he stops eventually, when his meals are done.  
At this point, Arthur just want to relax with a cup of tea in his warm hotel room.  
\---------

 

Alice's day – actually, the whole meeting – would be a hell lot better if they were quieter in some way. The meeting was fine for the first half an hour or so. Until it's time to exchange opinions. Luckily, Monika calms them down. But not before Amelia threatened to hit people with her baseball bat. But the German’s loud and stern command is enough to calm everyone down, even For a while.  
Alice wish she could end the day calmly with a cup of tea in her warm hotel room.  
\--------

 

Finally, the first day of the conference is done with A lot of curse words and thrown chairs it's finally over. He only have to do this again a couple more days and then he can go back to england and spend some peaceful days in the British countryside. 

He get off the car that was taking him to his hotel after this awful day. He walked to his room and opened the door. 

“How's your day, hun?” she turned his face away from the book she was reading. Looking at him. Alice sat on the velvet sofa in front of the TV. He couldn't help to smile and sit next to her. 

“I'm guessing it's chaotic.” 

Arthur nods.

“just sit there, I'll bring anothher cup for tea.” Alice said as she stand up and walk to the small kitchen of their room. Arthur follows her to the kitchen and wrapped his arms on her hips. Alice smiled. She knew it was a hard day for him as it was a hard day for her as well. Arthur kissed her neck and down to her shoulder. She turned around, kissed Arthur's lips, handing him his tea. Arthur couldn't hide his blush. Even after hundreds of years of living together, he still get butterfiles around her. It's like he was under a powerful spell. And whatever that spell is, he liked it. He kissed his wife's small lips before the two of them returned to the sofa in the middle of the room. 

They spend some time in silence, getting deep on the books they were reading. The silence was broken by a ring on the door. Looks like the peaceful night they wanted didn't come true.  
“I'll get it” Arthur stand up and opened the door. Without notice, Alfred rushed inside. Clinged to Arthur. “What the hell, Al??”

That certainly get Alice's attention and she decided to take a look of what's happening. She haven't made it to the door yet when the door slammed and Amelia bursted inside. At the same time, Alfred started screaming. Alice rushed to stop Amelia to do whatever she's going to do to Alfred – judging by her furious face, she's about to beat the hell out of him – and probably get things back on track so they can spend the rest of the night in peace.

“Does Any of you care to explain what the bloody hell is happening here??” Arthur said, half screaming. “it's Alfie's fault!” answered Amelia. “no it wasn't!” Alfred objected. “you took the remote! I was watching football!!” the girl shouted.

“ i don't know that you were!”

“you changed the channel!!”

“it's your fault! Why did you leave it like you didn't wanna  
watch!!”

Alice watched as Arthur's face grow paler and paler. His jaw dropped and she knew that he's ran out of words. The two Americans still didn't show any sign that they'll stop soon.

“FOR THE LOVE OF THE QUEEN WILL YOU TWO STOP??” Alice snapped. They both stopped and turned to Alice. She had grow tired of watching the two argue about something unbelievably stupid. “ You two are too old to argue about something as stupid as this! I thought you two were an independent nation that can handle their own problem!” the two looked down, stayed in silence for a while. “now apologize to each other for being completely stupid and childish!” she continued. 

“You have to learn how to solve your own problem because we will NOT help you with idiotic problems anymore.” Arthur added. 

“that's what you said the last time” Amy mumbled, loud enough for the Brits to hear.

“Amelia Jones, stop that now, you disrespectful young woman!” 

“would it feel better if i pour a pot of hot water on your head?” 

Both of the elders answered. 

“it seems that the problem has solved. It's time for you two to go back to your room and don't come back to us for a very small problem again” Alice said, breaking the silence. The two let out an annoyed huft and went back to their room. Leaving Arthur and Alice in peace.

The two contined to their books. Sitting on the opposite of the other. Glancing at the other while they weren't watching. Arthur moved his seat so they sit next to each other. So that he could feel her warmth against him and probably get a chance to pull her to a deep embrace.  
Alice leans to Arthur. Arthur kissed the top of her head in response. A hint of red appeared on her face. She always loved his smell. She always loved the way he made her heart race. She always loved it when they spend their time together. She loves him.  
Alice's head fell to his shoulder. Her eyes gracefully closed. Arthur watched as she breathed small and steady breaths. He observed her for a little more until he decided to call it off for the day. 

He closed his book and put it on the table. He stands and carry her bridal style to their bedroom. Lower her down to the bed and cover her with the duvet.  
He took his time and observes her once more. She's somehow managed to look beautiful even when she's asleep. Then he pecked a small kiss to her lips before covering his body with the same duvet as hers, hugging her tightly from behind and whispers good night to her ear.  
\-------

 

Alice wakes up early as usual. She felt a hand wraping around her waist. She turned her head to see Arthur who was still sleeping. She smiled. She knew even after a bad day, she'll come back home to him.


End file.
